clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Average Jeff
Average Jeff is the eighteenth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Jeff suffers an identity crisis when a standardized test lands him in the lesser of the classes academic groupings. Plot In this episode, Jeff narrates his life as punctual and precise. He tells his friends that since he is in the advanced class, they can still be friends. He finds out that he is placed in the crayon class. He ask Ms. Baker why he was the crayon class. She said thought he would be happy in the same class as his friends, but Jeff said he wants his life to better then their. Baker give him a glare and said, "I want you to think about what you just said". The next day, Ms. Shoop read the kids a story about a tapir. At lunch time, Jeff trys to make a deal with Ms. Baker. But she refused and removed Jeff out. Back at the crayon class, all the kids were fighting and Ms. Shoop wasn't doing her job. Jeff then try to sneak his way in Ms. Baker's class. She told Jeff to leave and forced out by Mr. Reese. Jeff then goes into a mental breakdown and has very strange and bizarre nightmares. Then wake up back in the crayon class, give up and did nothing. Jeff then sees that he's in the peak of the scores and that he's both in the Crayon Club and Quilt Club and was cool with it. The next day, he learn the the clubs canceled and the reason was that class-action lawsuit claims that the tests were gender bias. So now everything goes back to regular seating, thus causing Jeff and Ms. Baker both redeem themselves. When Jeff ask a girl to move, he scared of a hallucination that his classmate has the head of a tapir. Characters *Jeff *Ms. Baker Minor Characters *Clarence *Sumo *Breen *Percy *Chelsea *Kimby *Rita *Mavis *Patsie *Darlie *Vu *John-George *Mr. Reese *Marlie *Gabbie *Heida *Alison *Debbie *Julien *Try *Gilben *Blaide *Guyler *Emilio *Memo *Crendle *Samuel *Dustin *Belson *Brady *Nathan *Kennan *Camden *Ashley *Ms. Shoop *Jeff's Mom (note only) Gallery The gallery for Average Jeff can be found in Here. Transcript The transcript for Average Jeff can be found Here. Trivia *This is the second episode in the series with Jeff's name in the title. The first being Jeff's New Toy. *In the dream/hallucination sequence, the part after Jeff sees Mrs. Shoop with a tapir head. It is a parody of the infamous Opening of the Ark scene from the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the villains (nazis) get killed by wraiths (ghosts/spirits) in disgusting and brutal ways with one of them (the main antagonist) having his head explode. *This is the second time Marlie wears her bear shirt. *MSN confirmed the airdate a few weeks before it appeared on CN's schedule. *There is an error where Julien has Sumo's skin color and shirt for a brief moment. *This is the only episode to have its 2 clips (usually both shown on the Cartoon network site) on YouTube before it aired on the site and television. *There is a Phantom of the Opera picture in Jeff's bathroom. *In this episode, it's revealed that Jeff makes his own lunch every day and he throws out whatever his mother makes. *Some of the students made it to the 'Quill' group are shown in the crayon group as well. Its unknown why they are in seperate groups. *This is the first episode where Clarence is a minor character. *A Jeff plush is in the title cards. It is owned by the Clarence staff members. * When Jeff gives the letter to Ms. Baker she can be seen eating Rough Riders Chicken. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes